fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Believe in Myself
|kanji=Ｂｅｌｉｅｖｅ ｉｎ Ｍｙｓｅｌｆ |rōmaji= |english=Believe In Myself |band=Edge of Life |song number=21 |starting episode=Episode 253 |ending episode=Episode 265 |previous song=NEVER-END TALE |next song=Ashita Wo Narase }} Believe in Myself is the twenty-first Opening theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by Edge of Life. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= Just Believe in Myself kono sekai de owannai yume oikake Speed up!! Speed up!! hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi ima, Just Believe in Myself You light my fire mune kogasu shōdō ni touch What I want to hear kimi no emotion Whatever Will be, Will be. ima wa gekiryū no age How are you feeling? boku no motion tachimukau tame no Strong Ties te wo tottara Are we ready? 'Play Fair…' Just Believe in Myself kono sekai de owannai yume oikake Speed up!! Speed up!! Just Believe in Myself kodoku na yoru wo koete yuku nda mirai e Speed up!! Speed up!! hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi ima, Just Believe in Myself |-| Kanji= Just Believe in Myself この世界で　終わんない夢 追い駆け　Speed up!!　Speed up!! 走りだした　根拠なき想い 今、Just Believe in Myself You light my fire　胸焦がす　衝動にtouch What I want to hear　君のemotion Whatever Will be, Will be.　今は激流のage How are you feeling?　僕のmotion 立ち向かうためのStrong Ties　手を取ったら Are we ready?　'Play Fair…' Just Believe in Myself この世界で　終わんない夢 追い駆け　Speed up!!　Speed up!! Just Believe in Myself 孤独な夜を　越えて行くんだ 未来へ　Speed up!!　Speed up!! 走りだした　根拠なき想い 今、Just Believe in Myself |-| English= Just believe in myself A dream that won't end in this world Chase it! Speed up!! Speed up!! I ran forward with baseless feelings So now, I'll just believe in myself You light my fire, your touch drives my chest in flames What I want to hear are your emotion Whatever will be, will be. Now is an age of raging rapids How are you feeling? It's my motion... With strong ties for the sake of facing our foes, I take your hand Are we ready? "Play fair…" Just believe in myself! A dream that won't end in this world Chase it! Speed up!! Speed up!! Just believe in myself! I'll overcome nights of loneliness To the future! Speed up!! Speed up!! I ran forward with baseless feelings So now, I'll just believe in myself Full Version Rōmaji= You light my fire, mune kogasu shoudou ni touch What I want to hear kimi no emotion Whatever will be, will be. Ima wa gekiryuu no age How are you feeling? boku no motion Tachimukau tame no Strong Ties te o tottara Are we ready? 'Play Fair...' Just Believe in Myself Kono sekai de owannai yume Oikake Speed up!! Speed up!! Just Believe in Myself Kodoku na yoru o koete yukunda Mirai e Speed up!! Speed up!! Hashiridashita konkyo naki omoi Ima, Just Believe in Myself I want to draw a dream nido to kienai hodo flash Turning round and round kizame passion Without you? With you? kasaneau shunkan ni cry What's this life for towa no emission Tabidastu kimi e no Good Luck mata aetara Someday, Live to tell the 'Tale' Just Believe in Myself Toki o koete kawannai mono Yakitsuke Speed up!! Speed up! Just Believe in Myself Tsunaida te o hanasanaide Setsuna ni Speed up!! Speed up!! Afuredashita haruka naru negai Sou Just Believe in Myself (Music) Just Believe in Myself Kono sekai de owannai yume Oikake Speed up!! Speed up!! Just Believe in Myself Kodoku na yoru o koete yukunda Mirai e Speed up!! Speed up!! Hashiridashita konkyonaki omoi Ima, Just Believe in Myself......!! |-| Kanji= You light my fire　胸焦がす衝動にtouch What I want to hear　君のemotion Whatever Will be, Will be.　今は激流のage How are you feeling？　僕のmotion 立ち向かうためのStrong Ties　手を取ったら Are we ready？　 ‘Play Fair…’ Just Believe in Myself この世界で　終わんない夢 追い抜けSpeed up！！　Speed up！！ Just Believe in Myself 孤独な夜を　越えて行くんだ 未来へ　Speed up！！　Speed up！！ 走りだした　根拠なき想い 今、Just Believe in Myself I want to draw a dream　二度と消えない程flash Turning round and round　刻め　passion Without you？　With you？　重ね合う瞬間にcry What’s this life for　永遠のemission 旅立つ君への　Good Luck　また会えたら Someday, Live to tell the ‘Tale’ Just Believe in Myself 時を越えて　変わんないモノ 焼き付けSpeed up！！　Speed up！！ Just Believe in Myself 繋いだ手を　離さないで 刹那に　Speed up！！　Speed up！！ 溢れ出した　遥かなる願い そう　Just Believe in Myself (music) Just Believe in Myself この世界で　終わんない夢 追い抜けSpeed up！！　Speed up！！ Just Believe in Myself 孤独な夜を　越えて行くんだ 未来へ　Speed up！！　Speed up！！ 走りだした　根拠なき想い 今、Just Believe in Myself |-| English= You light my fire; I touch you with an impulse that burns my chest What I want to hear is your emotion Whatever will be, will be. Now is an age of raging rapids How are you feeling? My motion Strong ties for the sake of facing our foes. If I take your hand, Are we ready? “Play fair…” Just believe in myself A dream that won’t end in this world Chase after it, speed up!! Speed up!! I ran forward with baseless feelings Now I just believe in myself Just believe in myself A dream that won’t end in this world Chase after it, speed up!! Speed up!! Just believe in myself I’ll overcome nights of loneliness Speed up toward the future!! Speed up!! I ran forward with baseless feelings Now I just believe in myself Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Theme